Cuidando de Lincoln
by Nyeron
Summary: (Oneshot) Lincoln esta enfermo y no es cuidado por sus hermanas, sino por alguien mas.


Cuidando de Lincoln

Era sabado, el sol estaba a su mejor punto, las aves cantaban y el ambiente estaba a una temperatura perfecta, en sintesis era el mejor dia para salir a jugar.

-¡Achoo!-

Lastima que la vida te la juega mas de una vez.

-...Ahhggg...(sniff sniff)...

En el 1216 de la avenida Frankling de Royal Woods, se encontraba Lincoln Loud, en su cuarto tirado en la cama el chico de doce años se encontraba resfriado, con una roja nariz y un leve moqueo, el albino chico se hallaba con sus pijamas debajo de sus sabanas. A su derecha su fiel peluche Bun bun el cual nunca lo dejaria aun en los peores momentos y a su izquierda pues... el resto del cuarto.

-...(Sniff)...¡Achu!- estornudando con fuerza Loud levanto la cama y las sabanas.

-Toma.

De pronto una mano se extiende, un guante negro sin dedos aferrado a una piel palida sostiene un pañuelo desechable para que se suene la nariz.

-...Ugh... Nacias- comento con la nariz un poco trancada.

Limpiandose la misma prosiguio a tirarla a la basura. Pero ¿Quien es la persona que ayuda al chico?

Si nos movemos un poco mas a la izquierda veremos a una figura femenina sentada en una silla cerca de la orilla de la cama, la persona en cuestion era una jovencita asiatica de piel palida y de largo cabello negro el cual le cubre su ojo derecho y deja expuesto solo el izquierdo, su cabello negro reflectivo hace juego con su sombra en los ojos tambien reflectiva de un tono purpura.

Con una expresion inmotiva la chica sujetaba un libro de poemas con una mano mientras leia con su unico ojo expuesto, hasta ahi todo iva bien, si no fuese porque extrañamente portaba un curioso guardarropa. No me pregunten porque, pero nuestra niponá vestia un traje de enfermera, si escucharon bien, de En-fer-me-ra. El uniforme consistia en una camisa y falda corta, medias largas y zapatillas, un leve gorro en su cabeza, eso si, todo este conjunto era de un tono negro opaco y otro detalle es que el gorro en su cabeza no traia la tipica cruz roja, no, ella portaba una leve calavera con huesos cruzados, un toque un tanto... gotico.

-...(Sniff sniff).. gracias por el pañuelo Haiku- agradecio el chico, ella levanto su mirada del libro y le asentuo.

Mientras estos dos se mantenian en lo suyo (lincoln estornudando y Haiku supervizandolo) cierto grupo de hermanas estaba vineando desde la puerta del cuarto, su intencion era espiar sin ser descubiertos, pero seamos sinceros, nueve cabezas asomandose al mismo tiempo es imposible de no ver, el grupo miraba a los dos con ojos entrecerrados.

-...Oye Lucy, ¿Dime de nuevo porque tu amiga esta cuidando de Lincoln?- pregunto Lori mirando a la misma.

-No lo se. Haiku solo llego y me dijo que tenia que hacerlo.

-...No lo se Sis, es que es demasiado...- comento Luna.

-¿Raro?- pregunto Luan mirandola -Yo diria que se "sale del esquema" heh ¿Entienden?

-Ughhh-

-Aun asi, ¿Porque ella si puede cuidar a Lincoln y nosotras no?- pregunto Lola molesta.

-Necesitas que respondamos esa pregunta ¿Hermana?- comento la niña prodigio desde atrás del resto.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Lynn acercandose junto al resto. A lo que acomodandose los lentes prosguio a responder.

-Sinceramente aunque me encantaria vigilar el estado de nuestro hermano, seamos sinceros Somos demasiadas para mejorar su estado salubre, y creo que un tercero seria lo mejor para todos.

-...- se quedaron calladas, -...Aun asi, esa no es la manera de cuidar a Linky- comento Leni volviendo a ver.

-¿Entonces como es Leni?- pregunto Lola.

-Bueno am... … simplemente no.

-...

-...

Ignorando el comentario volviero a su sesion de espionaje, dentro del cuarto Haiku seguia sentada leyendo en silencio, mientras que Linc cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco. Se quedo asi un rato, pero un leve edor llamo su atencion.

-...(Sniff sniff)... ¿A que huele?- pregunto al aire.

Ella se detuvo, levanto la mirada y olfateo el aire. Mientras tanto en la puerta cierto grupo se quejaba.

-¡Ya esta! Te olieron Lynn!- comento Luna molesta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tu gran trasero apesta a sudor claro esta!- respondio la roquera.

-¡Pedazo de!

Se encontraban a punto de darse cuando silenciandolas Lori señala a Haiku.

-...Hmm...- cerro su ojo y asentuo levemente -Si... en efecto.

Puso el libro de lado y se agacho, junto a ella estaba un maletin negro tambien con la misma calavera, abriendola revizo en el mismo hasta sacar un par de objetos.

-Hora del baño- comento sacando una esponja y un balde.

-...¿Eh?

-¡¿Ehhh?!-

-Aseo- dijo sin mas, se inclino un poco mas sin quitar su inmocional expresion -Hay. Que. Lavarte.

-...Aaaa ….aaaa...¡AAA!- el chico no pudo evitar retroceder ante el incomodo momento que estaba por sufrir.

-¡ALLTOOO!- exclamo una desesperada Lori entrando de golpe, ambos jovenes se le quedaron viendo. -¡Nadie va a bañar a nadie!

-¡Si!- reclamaron las demas siguiendole -¡Si alguien va a bañar a Lincoln tendria que ser alguna de nosotras!- reclamo Lana.

-¡Exacto!- asentuo Lori cruzando los brazos -¡DIGO NO!- retrodecio al escuchar el comentario -¡ESO ES AUN MAS RARO LOLA!

-Perdon- comento levantando las manos.

-El punto es- interrumpio Luna -¿Que no es demasiado raro que intentes pues... bañarlo?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-No le veo lo extraño. ¿Que acaso una mujer no tendra en su momento que ver a un hombre desnudo?

-Thump!-

Todas se fueron de espaldas ante esta tranquila afirmacion, la unica que se logro mantener de pie fue Lynn sin embargo no del todo bien ya que una linea de sangre se escapo de su nariz mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Ahora... si no les importa- comento volviendo a ver a Lincoln -Necesito privacidad para bañarlo.

-Espera Haiku- levanto las manos en nerviosismo -¿N-no puedo asearme de otra manera?

-Tonterias- comento tranquilamente -Asear al paciente es uno de los deberes de las enfermeras y para ello estoy yo.

Recuperandose de la caida las chicas se preparaban para actuar, listas para aventarsele a la Japonesa chica.

-(AJEM)-

Quietos todos volvieron a ver a Rita la cual estaba en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-...¿Que estan haciendo?

-Iva a darle un baño a su hijo Sr. Loud, pero sus hijas no me dejan trabajar.

-...Oh vaya... Um... querida no creo que Lincoln necesite de ello, pero gracias por el intento.

Asentuando la nipona guardo los objetos y juntando los brazos alfrente suyo miro a Rita con tranquilidad.

-¿De casualidad no tiene caldo de pollo? Creo que seria bueno para su fiebre.

-¿Que tan alta esta mi niña?- le pregunto Rita.

-37 grados.

-Hm.. que bueno entonces que traje esto- mostro la taza con el mismo, con cuidado se lo entrego.

-Gracias.

-Ahora niñas-dijo mirando a sus hijas, con cuidado la volvieron a ver. -¿Que tal si dejamos que ella se encarge de Lincoln?

-Pero mamaaaa- comento Lana.

-Nada de peros cariño, dejen que Haiku se encarge de Lincoln.

-(Sigh)... esta bien- asentuo Lori -Vamonos chicas.

Y con esto el grupo salio de la habitacion.

-Viejo... limpiate la sangre por el amor a dios- comento Luna mirando a una aun roburizada Lynn.

Una vez fuera Rita miro a Haiku riendo levemente se fue de ahi dejando a la enfermera y a su paciente.

-Ahora abre la boca y di "Ahhh"- le dijo dandole una cucharada del caldo.

-Sabes que puedo tomarla por mi mismo ¿verdad?

Sin poder responder le dio la cucharada en la boca.

-Ouch... esta caliente hehe...

Sin que pudiera verlo Haiku sonrio levemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya de tarde-

Ya era casi de noche y Haiku se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, Lincoln por su parte se hallaba un poco mejor.

-...Hmm... creo que estoy mejorando- comento al respirar mas ondo.

-...toma- dijo entregandole un pequeño termo.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto curioso.

-Té de Jengibre, es bueno para expulsar los malos espiritus y el apetito... tomalo con frecuencia.

-Gracias...- abrio levemente la tapa para olerlo un poco, no olia tan mal; guardandolo volvio a ver a la puerta y denoto que Haiku se iva de ahi.- Oye... gracias por cuidarme Haiku.

-...- ella se le acerco con el maletin en manos -No Lincoln... gracias a ti.- luego hizo algo que agarro a Lincoln desprevenido.

Toco con su dedo indice y medio su frente, el contacto duro un par de minutos, pero el chico pudo sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la suya, no sabia el porque pero le genero cierta tranquilidad al sentirlo.

Una vez esto se inclino y se fue de ahi, abrio la puerta y se preparo para irse, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-...¿Lincoln?

-¿Uh?

-... Lincoln... Daisuki.

-...¿?

Antes de poder preguntar la niña ya se habia ido del cuarto dejando a un confundio Loud.

* * *

-Lori cambia de canal- dijo Lola.

-Claro que no, cambialo tu- le respondio ella.

-No tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-¿Hm?

Mirando a la grada identificaron a Haiku partiendo de ahi, este se detuvo en frete a ellas.

-Gracias por su hsopitalidad, Lucy, Hermanas de Lincoln...- dijo al hacer una reverencia -Diganle a su Madre que fue agradable estar aquí.

Y con ello partio, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y sacar del maletin un paraguas, mirandolo lo puso en el tarro de los mismos y se fue.

-...¿Porque traia consigo un paraguas? ¿Que no llovio ayer?- pregunto Luan.

-...Hmm...- Lucy por su parte estaba pensando en lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Ya Haiku se fue?- pregunto el chico bajando las gradas.

-Sipi- comentaron al volver a ver a la tele.

-Mmm que lastima.

-¿Oye no sabes porque traia consigo un paraguas Linc?- dijo Luna curiosa.

-...¿Paraguas dices?...- sujetandose la barbilla penso levemente y chasqueando los dedos recordo.-Es mi paraguas.

-¿Tu paraguas?- pregunto Lori -¿Porque tenia tu paraguas?

-Bueno...

 _-Flashback ayer-_

 _La lluvia caia sin cesar, las calles eran recorridas por los transeutes con prisa para evitar mojarse._

 _Entre tantas personas, Lincoln se hallaba con su paraguas en mano._

 _-Viejo... esta lluvia si que esta pesada- comento caminando entre las aceras._

 _Espiando por los alrededores Lincoln no pudo evitar identificar una familiar silueta ahi cerca. Era Haiku, y se encontraba sentada en una caseta de Autobus._

 _-...¿Haiku?- pregunto al acercarse, la mencionada se encontraba mirando hacia adelante y al escuchar que le llamaba lo volvio a ver._

 _-¿Que haces aquí?- cuestiono él._

 _-...observo la melancolia del mundo al llorar sin mas- decia al extender la mano sobre la lluvia._

 _-...Oye no deberias estar afuera mucho tiempo, puedes resfriarte._

 _-...- la chica se limito a mirar hacia abajo sin decir nada, mirando a su derecha Loud penso en que hacer._

 _-...Toma- le dijo al extenderle su paraguas. Esta levanto su ceja en asombro. -No vaya a ser que te enfermes, seria lo peor- comento sonriendo._

 _-Bueno... me voy. Adios Haiku.- dijo al salir corriendo bajo la lluvia rumbo a su casa, mientras tanto, la chica se sostuvo el paraguas un poco mas fuerte, aprovechando que se fue dejo que en su rostro se esbozara una sonrisa leve._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Y luego de eso... pues la volvi a ver ahorita en la manñana cuando llego- termino sin mas.

-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto Lynn.

-Sip...¿Porque?

-No linc nada... hehe- rio levemente Leni. Seguido entre ellas murmuraron algo y apagando el tele se fueron a sus cuartos aun riendo.

-...¿Que les pasa?- pregunto mirando hacia donde se iva, aprovechando sin embargo que Lucy iva de ultima no evito llamarla.

-Oye Lucy.

-¿Huh?

-Antes de irse Haiku dijo algo que no entendi.

-¿Que dijo exactamente?- pregunto curiosa.

-Algo asi como Daskue- dijo sin recordalo bien.

-...¿No fue mas bien "Daisuki"?

-¡Si eso! ¿Que significa?

Lucy sonrio levemente y se fue sin mas, para dejarlo con mas duda se detuvo en la grada.

-Es algo muy importante Lincoln... que solo una chica japonesa le dice a alguien igual de importante.- y se fue.

Lincoln por su parte se mantuvo pensativo analizando lo que ella dijo, tardo sus minutos pero al llegar a la unica conclusion, se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-Y-yo cr-creo que me ire a duchar- dijo al partir de ahi.

 **Es solo algo que pense en escribir, es mi primer Oneshot de la vida por lo que no se si quedo bien o no.**

 **Un tributo personal para mi pareja favorita.**


End file.
